


lust inc

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: contracts. you are your ceo are both familiar with them, and the one between the two of you is unorthodox but so very clear: love isn't allowed in a world of lust. break the contract and you're screwed. don't break it and you get screwed.simple, right? you are a good little secretary after all.reader: capricorn ☉ ☿, gemini ☽, sagittarius ♀︎, [ ! ] pisces ♂︎
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	lust inc

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

First things first: love is a total, utter exchange of raw emotion between two or more beings that are willing to lay down their lives for each other. It’s something that should never be taunted or tempted — do not fall in love unless it is something that you are willing to wholeheartedly dedicate to.

Love is a bitch.

So what you have with Kuroo Tetsurou is not love.

Undeniable, heavy, almost laughable pools of thick lust. That’s what you two have. And he made it clear to you that as your boss — as the CEO of this company and your life — that love nor lust are appropriate. That he, by all definitions, is not a perfect man, but he would never let anyone catch him being anything except that.

And that when it comes to you, you’re to be on your knees and under his desk, indulging in the forbidden lust he defined for you while he holds it together through some small meeting with a guest.

You’re lust’s bitch.

 _His_ bitch.

 _Like my shoes, the coffee machine, and even this company, you belong to me_. That was the look he shot you when you teased him a little bit more dangerously with your tongue underneath the head of his shaft. His elbows are so neatly resting on his desk while some random man discusses important affairs on stocks and papers and your own knees are resting neatly underneath you as you _slowly_ bring Kuroo to and from the edge of his climax.

He likes the ebb and flow. The game that comes with temptation and the devil’s greatest invention. Whether that’s your mouth of lust itself, he’s completely enraptured by mouth when you sink your lips down, down, down, _ah_ …

A soft sigh leaves his nose — perhaps sounding like he’s deep in thought when really he’s so deep down your throat that your eyes are tearing up and lungs are grasping at nothing. As if he were fucking you, your throat spasms around him and you _almost_ let out the slightest sound. But you know better, don’t you?

You don’t pull off of him, not completely anyway. Raising slightly, just how he likes, you fuck him into your mouth back and forth, keeping the noises to a minimum so that the other man in the room won’t notice your delicate attempts to unwind Kuroo’s ball of sanity, one motion at a time. From how his balls are twitching in your hand, you can tell you’re doing a good job. That’s the only way you would be able to decipher how he feels, for his voice remains even and strict. Dominant and confident. Absolutely filled with power and provocative arrogance that’s well earned. He has every right to be the king right now — he owns a conglomerate and has pretty red lips neatly wrapped around his sloppy cock under a mahogany desk. At this rate, he’ll bend you over the desk next.

The rest of the meeting is a buzz of background noise to you as you work your mouth up and down his length, swallowing around him, swirling your tongue, slowing down and speeding up to elongate his pleasure as best as possible. No matter how close it seems he is to shooting white strings of addictive glory right into your mouth, you don’t notice a thing. He even subtly slides his hand into his lap, his fingers carding through your hair and holding you down on him until you’re sure you won’t be able to breathe in anything except his masculine scent that’s heavy with sex and power.

You wouldn’t have it any other way, though. What else would a good secretary do?

The hand that was in your hair leaves only after you tap twice on his thigh. Giving you a reprieve, he allows you to pull off just enough so you can breathe while that same hand shakes hands with the man across from him. Hopefully, he’s leaving, right?

 _God, please be leaving_ , you pray, which is suitable considering you’re on your knees before a sex god.

He listens, apparently. And the door opens. Closes. And then all hell breaks loose.

Kuroo snaps his fingers and slides the one paper on his desk aside. He always kept his desk clean because he likes things to be orderly and neat. He likes to fuck you on the right side of his desk and then do his paperwork on the left. No one else knows that, of course, but you get into your rightful position, bent over with your skirt hiked up and pantyhose being the only thing covering your slick core. He grins slyly when he sees you’re missing a very valuable piece of underwear.

When he first hired you, Kuroo took pride in seeing that you had started with white cotton panties, untainted and untouched by the hands of another. He took pride in pocketing that first pair and watching you slowly shift to bold colors, thinner fabric, smaller pieces, and now eventually you went from strings to absolutely nothing. His ego and his cock swell with pride over how he’s undoubtedly corrupted you — as if you two had decided to fall in love and you were giving up part of yourself for him. Only the part you’re giving up is the heaven between your legs that he loves to push himself into even when you’re whining for him to slow down. Just _imagining_ that feeling, your tight velvety heat clamping down on him and sucking him in for more… The visual image of you taking him like you were _made_ for his dick floods his vision while a warm hand — the same one from before — rubs over your behind and under your skirt.

Patiently, you wait for him to do more. You wait for him to say something as he lines himself up behind you and pushes the wet head of his leaking cock against the meaty flesh of your ass. The pantyhose do nothing to stop you from feeling the tingles that shoot straight down your spine to your core. With a _pang_ you clench down tightly on nothing, feeling your own wetness surge forward just enough for the insides of your thighs to become sticky. Just enough for Kuroo to notice when he moves from poking at your ass to sliding himself between the warmth heat your thighs provide.

“Oh? What’s this, angel?” He coos softly, lifting your skirt up to get a better view of his dick between your thighs. Back and forth, he stimulates the both of you with strong movements, the friction right between your labia and against your clit as the head of his cock catches on it _every_ time.

“So wet from what? Sucking me off?”

“Yes, sir,” you answer obediently, bracing yourself with your palms against the polished wood. You’re offering yourself to him wholly, giving him a complete exchange in power as you tighten your thighs around him even more without him having to ask. Your shoulders are lax, leaving you vulnerable to his carnal desires and anything else he may have in mind. He wouldn’t tell you — you both like the surprise and he knows that.

God, he knows you _so_ well. He knows how much you love it when he squeezes your ass right before he delivers a muted smack to it. Or when he takes both hands and spreads you apart as best as possible through the pantyhose. All to tease himself to an even harder state, a groan falling from his lips.

“Why don’t you tell me all about that project you were supposed to be organizing for the company,” he hums over the _rip_ behind you. There’s no need to guess what that was.

“The- the Secret Santa event? It’s nothing major…” you barely whisper the words out, so focused on trying to figure out what his next move is because he’s _right_ there and you want nothing more than to feel him slide past your walls without the condom on. You _want_ the risk of your explicit actions and forbidden lust. You crave the feeling of him dripping out from between your legs while you saunter back to your desk.

“Hm? Of course, it is if it’s something you’re directing. And…” His fingers, two of them, slide down between your folds and to your clit, rubbing your slick on the sensitive nub. “You’re so hot when you’re like this. Dripping wet over nothing but a little small talk. Did I make you that much of a slut, Miss L/N?”

He’s teasing you in every way possible, especially with his casual tone and lazy fingers ebbing away at your once composed mind. Though, was your mind very composed around him? Around someone who gives you hot stares like he’s undressing you with his eyes or maybe just picking you apart in general? Either way, he always left you bare, vulnerable, and at his mercy to melt like wax under a flame.

“No,” you lie through warm cheeks and bitten lips. “And it’s just something so we can all get to know and appreciate each other more… No one on our floor is really close compared to the others.”

Kuroo slowly, _slowly_ , sinks his middle finger past your entrance, making sure to grind where his knuckle _should_ be right against you. Instead, it’s the cold metal of his expensive, glittering ring, now just as tainted as you.

“I think we’re pretty close,” he comments, “and I definitely appreciate you.”

If he wasn’t knuckle deep in your pussy with his foot nudging your legs apart, that might’ve sounded a bit more sentimental. Instead, it makes your velvety walls flutter around him, and your stomach twist at the double meaning.

“Oh?” He easily slides another finger deep within you, even with the resistance from how damn tight you are. He doesn’t care — it’s his _job_ to stretch you out and absolutely defile you with even just his fingers. “You think the same, right? And you don’t feel ashamed that you have your boss fucking you every chance he gets?”

His fingers create an obscene sound from between your legs when he curls and twists them, his arm pumping back and forth with urgency. “You _like_ it, Miss, L/N.”

Is there any point in denying it? That was something that you would do months ago when you two started these risky little meetings. Now you want to admit it — that you _love_ hanging off his cock or that you’re addicted to the fireworks that shine behind your sight when he fucks your hard enough to make your eyes roll back. That when you go back to your desk you think about him. And especially that he’s the focus of your sexual fantasies at night.

“I love it, Sir,” you whine out shamelessly as if having a breakthrough. Or maybe it’s the feeling of his fingers rubbing against that certain spot you could never reach. You don’t see his grin, but you hear it in his words.

“You love being my high-class whore, I know, you don’t have to tell me, lovely,” he chuckles, and your cheeks burn scarlet either from embarrassment or the slight praise in his tone.

He pulls his fingers away from you and opts for something else — something that you’ve been waiting for since you first entered his office and crawled under his desk. There’s slight disappointment at first from how soon it’s happening, but that only means one thing.

Kuroo loves to drag things out. As noted from the blow job or the long nights together. Or the fact that you two have been playing cat and mouse and dragging out this whole affair for months and months.

Just as love is a dedication, lust deserves its own devotion as well. Its own contract that you’d sign in blood and stamp with an inky fingerprint without Kuroo doing so much as asking you to.

This cute little session of corruption is going to be a long one. That’s all that this means. He’ll either leave you locked in his office until 5:00 PM or drag this into after-hours where you’ll be bent in half in his backseat with him over you. You really hope it’s the latter. Those times are always much longer, hotter, and leave you too much of a mess to leave with anyone else in the office still present.

Your little wishes are pushed off your mental table when Kuroo pushes past your little entrance, the swollen head of his cock dripping with precum and making you melt into the table you’re braced on. Inch by inch, vein by vein, he pushes deeper and deeper even as your tight walls protest and your eyebrows furrow from the intrusion.

“Still so fucking tight,” he sighs out right in your ear, his palms gripping your ass cheeks and spreading them apart when he pulls back. “It’s like taking your virginity all over again, Miss L/N.”

You can only whimper underneath him when he slowly sinks into you again, reaching impossibly deep that your toes curl and you swear you can feel him push straight into your womb. He doesn’t need a response though — the way you clamp down on him gives him all the answer he’s needing to continue with his teasing actions.

He drags his cock back and forth within you, hitting every groove and the head bumping against your g-spot just enough to elicit a moan but not enough to make you cum like you want. It’s perfect. You’re so beautiful under him like this, preserving your modesty with such a nice little business outfit while your boss violates your most innocent parts from behind over and over again. The high pitched and breathy sounds slipping past your ruby lips only spur him on to thrust a _little_ harder, just enough to make you gasp his last name and drag your pretty nails across the glossy wood before they dig into your fist because _god_ he’s reaching so deep into you like this.

“Do you like when I fuck you slow or fast?” He asks quietly, his rotating his hips _hard_ into your behind, your cervix taking the brunt of the stimulation and the result? A sharp cry falling from your mouth and your stomach fluttering as if you’re being overstimulated when you’ve only just started. If he were to do it any harder then surely your legs would lift off the ground and he _knows_ that thus the cat-like smirk on his lips.

“Hm? Are you gonna answer me or are you gonna let Matsukawa hear you?”

Hearing the name of your office mate, your eyelids — which you didn’t even realize were closed — flutter open and shift upward. And lo and behold, Matsukawa is right there, talking casually with someone else you can’t see on the other side of the one-way glass window. That’s exactly why Kuroo suddenly wanted his desk moved to this side of his office a few weeks after you started working for him — it gave you both the perfect view of any risky watchers.

“If he were to lean close enough then he’d surely see you,” he says, groaning himself when he pumps his length into you with a bit more fervor. He doesn’t let up from the grinding against your womb, meaning you have to bite back more moans because Mattsun would _definitely_ hear you even if he couldn’t see you.

“Why are you getting tighter, gorgeous?” He chuckles, his hips picking up their tempo. He can’t help it. Sure as hell he’s gonna fuck you more than once today, so he doesn’t mind cutting round one a little bit shorter than the rest. Not when it’s this easy to turn you on and tease you. He’s made you into the perfect fuck buddy in a matter of months. _His_ perfect fuck toy, because before this there was no one else and after this, he wouldn’t mind if there’s no on-

“I’m not,” you deny helplessly. He sighs out of arousal and relief at your obvious lie and the way you cut off any dangerous thoughts.

“Are you saying I’m getting _bigger_ ,” he eggs on, standing up straight now so he can really thrust how he wants. In an ideal world, he’d fuck you as hard as he wants without risk of anyone hearing _him_ , but you’d still be heard by anyone else. He quickly learned that that’s one of your own kinks and would love to take advantage of that in any way possible. But for now, he has to be careful that he thrusts hard enough to make you cum repeatedly without anyone hearing the repeated slap of his hips against your ass.

Your nodding and the way you _slightly_ move back against him is encouragement enough, inflating his pride even more. Chances are you’re lying, but you sure do love to please him. That’s what you’re doing this for, isn’t it? Because you get off on pleasing him? Because deep down it wasn’t enough to sway your hips for him when you brought him coffee he didn’t ask for, you needed to give him other favors. Because you purposely put yourself into this position because you’re in love with his charm and quickly couldn’t get enough after being pressed against each other in a tight elevator or brushing past each other in the printer room.

Or at least, he likes to think that sometimes. That you secretly like it and put on an innocent façade with full, rosy cheeks, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed every morning just for him to have you limping out of his office with ruined makeup by 5:00 PM.

“Want me to cum inside you?” He’s given up on grinding against you now, thrusting into you with no abandon and leaving you on your own to muffle the noises coming out of your mouth. “Wanna cum around my cock and go ask Matsukawa to loan you his handkerchief again?”

You don’t hold in your moan at that thought, remembering how your sweet, charming coworker so willingly offered you some help without knowing what — or rather _who_ — the root cause was. Kuroo’s sturdy hands tighten around your hips, his length hitting harder and harder against the perfect spots. And even though he should definitely be quieter than you, you still hear him vocalizing curse words and grunting under his breath. He’s enjoying this just as much as you — enjoying you and all you’re worth.

Which seems to be a lot from how he’s so hellbent on making you cum before him.

“Go ahead, angel. Cum already so I can see that pretty little fucked out face again. You can do that for me, right? You’re good at cumming, again and again, right?”

“Yes, yes, I’m- I’m good at it- _fuck_ , I-I think I’m gonna-”

Good. That’s all he thinks while he uses your skirt’s waistband (which is more like a belt now) to pull you back against his animalistic and deep thrusts, his free hand running a hand through his hair while he takes in the sight: your peach shaped bottom slightly pink under the dark, sheer pantyhose and his dick slick from how wet and desperate you are.

And like everything you do for him, you don’t disappoint. He pulls out right to the tip before slamming into you again, your hand clapping over your mouth to keep your voice down while he watches you come undone. Despite his lazy posture as he leans back to watch you convulse around him, he continues to pull your hips back against him, relentlessly fucking you onto his dick without giving you much of a choice. Even through your orgasm practically being so tight it’s like it’s trying to force him out of your cunt, he only flexes his arm more, the veins of his forearm popping out a little bit while he snaps you against his pelvis again and again.

“Fuuuck, that’s so good, angel,” he praises through a moan, over your whimpers and moans that beg him to stop and keep going all at once. Maybe if it was anyone else then they would’ve let you rejoice in the fuzzy afterglow of your orgasm, but not him. Kuroo lets the light of each ecstasy-filled moment bleed into the next. He _demands_ it.

And even though you’re ready for him to keep fucking you onto him — and he’s showing no signs of stopping — your eyes catch sight of Matsukawa leaning against the class slightly. Something you know-

“That cheeky fucker,” Kuroo growls out, his hips thrusting forward into you at the same time that he pulls you back against him. You have to dig your teeth into your bottom lip to keep quiet just from how _hard_ he hit into you, but it’s somehow addicting how dizzy it feels.

“He’s gonna get my window smudged up again,” he sighs, aggravation in his thrusts rather than his tone. You begin to wonder if he actually cares about the window or if he’s just using it as an excuse to push you past your limits again.

You both watch as Matsukawa throws his head back in a laugh, thunking against the window and effectively leaving a smudge just like Kuroo expected. And much like you expected, he snaps his hips into yours while pulling you back again, a sadistic grin on his face from how good it feels when you clamp down on him due to being on the edge of another orgasm.

“You’ll clean that up, right?” He taunts, and you shake your head immediately. Though, you wish you would’ve said something because the obscene sounds of his dick paving its way through your pussy almost embarrasses you. If he hadn’t hummed in approval from it, or if this had been the beginning of your inappropriate relationship with him, you definitely would be embarrassed.

“No?” Kuroo laughs haughtily, definitely fucking into you with a vengeance while his free hand goes between your legs to pinch your clit. “Good girl. Because you’ll clean my dick up with that pretty mouth of yours instead.”

That’s all the warning you get — or maybe you don’t hear the rest over the boisterous laughter from your coworker and the irritatingly smug snicker from Kuroo as he laughs at his own joke. But you do hear the hiss he lets out under his breathe and you feel warmth shoot through you as his thrusts become more erratic and the fingers on your clit are practically buzzing you through another orgasm. With how tight you squeeze around him, Kuroo slams his pelvis into yours one last time, sweat dripping down his temple from the unbelievable feeling… _How_ are you still this tight, he wonders, but he has trouble thinking as he shoots load after load into you, burying his cock deep into you and (he imagines) right against your waiting womb. He almost humors the thought of what would happen if he got you pregnant — the commitment you would have to make to him and how you’d both have to devote your lives to something new — but it’s cut off by how his balls tighten up just at the thought of you belonging to him in every sense of the word.

You whine under him, trembling slightly and almost trying to pull awa- _oh._ He finally realizes he hadn’t stopped the motion of his fingers, accidentally sending you beyond overstimulation and nearly into another orgasm before he pulls his fingers off your clit. Instead, it goes to his suit jacket, unbuttoning the one button that was holding his ensemble together so he can air out himself and his white button-down a little bit.

“Sorry,” he breathes, relaxing his muscles and loosening his grip on your skirt now while pushing his hair off of his forehead. “Grab the tissues for me?”

You blink away the white fuzziness in your sight and numbly reach down for the drawer beside you. Of course, you know where the tissues are kept at this point — conveniently right beside his favorite spot. He takes them from you with a quiet thank you, being careful to hold it under where the two of you were connected while he pulls out.

You’re both too busy basking in the comfortable silence to make any small comments, and he’s almost expecting you to go right back to work like usual. He knows what you two agreed to and he’s happy with that — it’s almost an even bigger turn-on when you pretend to be a composed young lady again.

But your next actions aren’t what he was expecting at all. No, like many times before, you drop to your knees and hide under his desk, only this time there’s fear reflecting in your blown-out pupils, not lust.

Then he hears the knock on the door.

“Ah, shit-”

“Sit down!” You whisper sharply, tugging on his pant leg. He doesn’t fight back, falling into his throne and rolling forward until you’re both back where you started.

Only this time the man in the room is a cheery Matsukawa asking about you, and it seems you have a bit of a _mess_ to clean up right in front of your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
